


Defiant

by butyoumight



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don's courage for his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiant

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anonymous on Tumblr.

Basco was surprised. For all the pride the Princess showed, all the defiance of the first mate, it was this silly boy in green who struggled and fought, snarling and spitting and cursing Basco's very name. Even standing on his own two feet. Simply wonderful.

"Amusing. Very amusing." Basco approached him carefully, grabbing his wiggling shoulders to hold him still.

"What did you do to Joe?"

"I fed him nothing more than the truth, dear-heart. Would you like it?"

In retrospect, Don was proud of his own daring when he spit in Basco's face.

His pride deflated when Basco laughed.


End file.
